


Half The Time.

by TRANS_KIYOTAKA_RIGHTS



Series: Half The Time. [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Character Death, oh no guys he has a knife spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRANS_KIYOTAKA_RIGHTS/pseuds/TRANS_KIYOTAKA_RIGHTS
Summary: Half the time, Kiyotaka is the Ultimate Moral Compass. The other half.. made his blood run cold. As cold as the air surrounding him. He felt pathetic.
Series: Half The Time. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023541
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Half The Time.

**Author's Note:**

> He takes a deep breath. A way to calm his nerves was think about his time at Hopes Peak.
> 
> The sounds of footsteps, running down hallways have burrowed their way into his skull. His eye twitches with agitation. So much for calming down.
> 
> Distracted with his own thoughts, he hadn’t heard the increasing sound of shoes against concrete, nor the noise of somebody’s breathing hitching.
> 
> “.. Ishimaru?”  
> ————————————————  
> This is very bad. Help.

It wasn’t every day that the Ultimate Moral Compass did this. His morals were tight, tidy, up to date with each new area. His house had rules, his outside life had rules, his school life had rules. He was a rules puppet.. half the time. Other times, he was a shadow. A shadow in the dark alleys your parents warned you about, speaking of the “Red glaring eyes that could sense your fear”.

They weren’t completely wrong. His eyes did stand out in the dark, almost glowing. Almost. They were dim Christmas lights that sparked with life when it’s cold.  
He always loved the cold. It improves his senses. 

He sniffed. The thought of getting frostbite in this alleyway wasn’t appealing in the slightest.

He was the Ultimate Moral Compass.. half the time. 

His eyes scanned the area with caution, the pocket knife rested in his hands. His job was to wait for the person he assigned; the person he was supposed to kill. No name was given. No gender was given. If he completes this task, they’ll leave Mondo’s Gang alone.  
The Crazy Diamonds; an elite Japan biker gang.  
Their Leader; Mondo Owada, Kiyotaka’s closest friend.  
A smile came across his face at the thought of Mondo. Although they started off rough, they ended up stronger than ever; a bond between Kyoudai’s.

His body shivered when a gust of air hit him. What time was it?

He takes a deep breath. A way to calm his nerves was think about his time at Hopes Peak.

The sounds of footsteps, running down hallways have burrowed their way into his skull. His eye twitches with agitation. So much for calming down.

Distracted with his own thoughts, he hadn’t heard the increasing sound of shoes against concrete, nor the noise of somebody’s breathing hitching.

“.. Ishimaru?”

The Ultimate Moral Compass jumped and snapped his head around, hiding the pocket knife behind his back, “.. Naegi-kun?”  
The Luckster, hands buried in hoodie pockets, his shoulders shaking from the below freezing temperatures racking his body, was staring at Ishimaru with unease, clearly confused and concerned on why the ravenette was standing in the cold, still baring his school uniform.

“Yes, i- it’s me.. somebody s- sent me a note t- to come here.. th- they said they h- had my sister..” Makoto’s words were shaky, most likely from the cold, “b- but what a- are you doing out h- here? It’s 32 degrees!”  
Kiyotaka was frozen like a deer in headlights, his pupils dilated with overwhelming fear.

Half the time, he cared about how he came off. Rude, nice, upset. He shows emotions with emotion, almost too much emotion.  
Right now, he could care less.

His grip on the knife tightened, “you.. why you..”  
“Huh?” The shorter male blinked, “Wh- what did you s- say?”  
Ishimaru’s eyes filled with tears as he started to step forward, “N- Naegi-kun..” his voice cracked.

“I- Ishimaru-kun? What’s w- wrong?” Naegi’s eyes showed concerned and fear.  
It pained Ishimaru’s heart. 

Kill Naegi and save Mondo, or don’t kill Naegi and put Mondo and his gang at risk.

His choice was obvious. Extremely obvious. Threateningly.. obvious. 

He stood in front of Naegi, earning a frightened look, “I- Ishimaru-“  
He wrapped an arm around Makoto, hugging him tightly, “I- I’m sorry.. so sorry..”  
“Wh- Why are you sorry? Y- You haven’t do- done anything wrong!” Naegi smiled and hugged back, “y- you’ve been doing y- your best Ishimaru-kun! Y- You have no need to apologize fo- for anything!”

“Naegi-kun..” his other hand that was gripping the knife came to the front, going behind Naegi’s back, “.. I’m sorry..”

“Ishimaru-kun?”

His hand came up, and came back down, digging the blade into Makoto’s back. Naegi gasped and struggled to get away, but Ishimaru’s arm was coiled around him tightly.

“T.. Taka..”  
The nickname stung. It stung. It felt like boiling water was being poured all over him, sizzling, burning his skin.  
He felt Naegi’s struggle die down, and he slowly dragged him back, further into the alleyway. He stopped when he reached a dumpster, and got to the side so he was hidden.

He slid down to the ground, resting Naegi against him. He felt so selfish, so greedy. He murdered one of the only people that cared about him just to save a person that originally hated him, “Naegi-kun.. I’m so sorry.. I’m so..” he felt his words die in his throat as Makoto reaches up to cup his face.  
“I.. It’s fine.. I fo- forgive you..”

No.  
No. No he can’t.

“Makoto.. no.. you can’t forgive me- you can’t-“  
“I- I can.. and I will..” Makoto wheezed out, a smile on his face, “y- you had.. a reason.. didn’t y- you..?”

Ishimaru bit his lip, “I- I knew it.. wh- whatever.. whatever you j- just stopped.. by killing me..” he took a second to breathe, “.. I’m.. I’m proud of y- you.. for.. for not.. backing out.. y- you’re very brave.. Ishimaru-kun..”

“Naegi-kun.. no..”  
“I- It’ll be okay..” The Ultimate Lucky Student said softly. His voice was obviously dying.  
“It’ll be.. okay..” his hand fell from Ishimaru’s cheek, and fell on the ground next to them, his eyes glazing over.  
“N- Naegi-kun..?” He felt tears run down his cheeks, “.. I’m sorry.. I’m so sorry.. please no.. no.. no..”

Half the time, Kiyotaka is the Ultimate Moral Compass. The other half..

Ishimaru got to his feet, closed Naegi’s eyes, and removed Naegi’s jacket. He flipped it over and put it on Naegi’s face. Before stepping away, he stares down at his now dead classmate, 

“My name.. is Kiyotaka Ishimaru.. and I’m.. the Ultimate Assassin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaa I spent too much time on this why


End file.
